fun in my family's pizzeria
by Delena Hudson 24
Summary: Ian and Nina decided to go to his family's pizzeria to help out at over the thanksgiving weekend. first fanfic ever, review. Nian one shot


**this is my very first fanfiction so I don't know if any of you guys will actually like it but I hope you do, I had lots of fun writing it.**

Nina and I decided to go to my family's pizzeria to help out at over the thanksgiving weekend. I had tweeted so that all my fans could get the chance to meet us as well as bring a few more customers to our restaurant.

Ian's POV

"Ian, can you lock up tonight? I have to get the kids to bed!" Ian's brother bob asked. "Sure, what time should we close tonight?" I asked, referring to the pizzeria my family owned in Louisiana. "Around 8 should be good!" "Alright no problem!" As my brother walked out of the store at about 7, Nina and I started cleaning up. The crowd of fans died down and it was getting quieter, as there were only 8 people left having pizza. "How about we lock up a little earlier and we head to the back?" I asked my girlfriend. "Ian we can't have sex here, it'd be too weird. What would happen if your brother came back and caught us, or a fan were still here or something then the press would find out and who knows there may be sex tape of us online! We can't Ian I'm sorry we just can't." Nina said to me, just the look on her face said she wasn't up to it, but I had to at least try to convince her. "Nina, no one would find us, you have absolutely nothing to worry about! You know I wouldn't do anything that you're uncomfortable with, but you have to admit, it could be really kinky don't you think?" Nina's face grew into a small smile and then answered, "Yeah, it would be fun I just don't want something bad to happen." "Nina, nothing is going to happen, I promise!" and with that, I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and things started to get heated. I placed my hand on her lower back and she pulled away. "Ian, there are still costumers here, we have to wait!" "Yah, I'm sorry about that but now we both have something to look forward to after they leave!" I said giving her my smirk and then reached down and slapped her ass. She yelped and then walked away. God, was I a lucky man to have her in my life, I thought to myself.

"Thanks guys, come again!" I said to the last customers. I walked over to the door and put the closed sign up and started wiping off the counters. As I turned around I saw the most beautiful sight in front of me. There stood Nina in only her hot pink bra and matching panty set. I instantly felt myself getting hard and my jeans were now getting tighter and very uncomfortable. Nina started walking closer to me and then once she was close enough she threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waste. She started grinding me while attacking me with kisses to my neck. I put my hands right on her ass and started squeezing lightly, while supporting her. She then started playing with the hem of my shirt, so I let go of her and let her take off my shirt. She started caressing my abs when I attached our lips together. Our tongues were battling for dominance but as usual I won. I picked her back up and laid her on the counter, never breaking the kiss. I started sucking on her neck as my hands reached the back of her body to unhook her bra.

Once I got it I slowly started pulling down the straps and then removed the whole bra and threw it on the floor. My tongue licked around her right breast while my right hand massaged her other breast. I finally found her nipple and started licking and sucking hard. Nina let out a quiet moan and arched her back to feel more of her breast in his hand and mouth. Once satisfied with my work, I started to feel guilty about lack of his mouth on her other breast, so he swapped. When finished I started kissing down Nina's stomach, licking around her belly button, enjoying the sounds she was making. I slowly hooked 2 fingers into her panties and started pulling them down, kissing down her inner thighs. Once it reached her feet her panties fell to the floor. I alternated between locking and kissing my way back up, letting out a moan as i saw how wet she was. Wanting to tease her a little while longer, I skipped over the area she wanted him most and started kissing and massaging her inner thighs, painfully close to her wet center. Giving into her whimpers, I carefully ran my tongue over her clit.

Nina needing it so much, she nearly lost it right then and there. I continued licking her and slowly ran my finger over her and then in side of her. Trying to torture her I was pumping very slowly inside of her while sucking on her clit. Nina started arching her back again to try and get my finger deeper inside of her. I added another finger and that's when she started panting heavily. With my other hand I reached up, and started pinching her pebbled nipple. I felt her wall tighten around my fingers, knowing she was about to come I quickly replaced my fingers with my tongue wanting to taste her juices. Nina started to scream as she came undone on my tongue. I continued until her orgasm had completely finished. I kissed Nina's pussy one last time, and then kissed her mouth. Nina moaned, tasting herself on my mouth.

She quickly started unbuttoning my jeans and pulled them down to my ankles. She grabbed my throbbing erection and started stroking it. I started moaning like never before, and didn't even realize she had hoped off the counter and gone down on her knees. I only realized once she had taken my whole dick inside her mouth! As if on cue, we both started moaning. I started thrusting myself further into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. As if that weren't enough, she started massaging my balls. "Nina, I'm going to cum!" I yelled. "Cum in my mouth babe!" she called back and with that I did. Because there was no space for the both of us on the counter, I carried Nina into the back and laid her on the floor she had cleaned prior. I penetrated her a little bit with my finger before positioning my cock at her opening. I started off slowly, hearing quiet whimpers and moans. "Ian, please!" Nina called. "Please what baby? What do what? Beg!" I replied. "Go further and faster Ian please!" and with that I obeyed her command. Thrusting as hard as I could, we were both moaning intensely. I reached my hand between us and squeezed her clit, rubbing it up and down. Nina started screaming my name. "Ian that feels so…oh god Ian I'm going to cum!" "Come with me Nina!" I asked her. A few seconds later we did, and she was breathing heavily. "I love you so much Nina you don't even know!" "I love you too Ian!" with that she laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

**The end!** I** hope you guys liked it please give me some feedback on how to improve my next stories**


End file.
